Finally friends
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Since when are you two hanging out like this?" says Sailor Venus when she enter the library and sees The Queen and Sailor Mars talking.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

 **Finally friends**

 **Serena aka Neo-Queen Serenity and her friend Sailor Mars stand on the battlefield after Serena saved Earth from the Shadow Curse.**

"My queen, can I talk in a casual way with you?" says Sailor Mars with a friendly smile.

"Yes, of course." says The Queen.

"I know that I haven't always been nice to you, but over these past two years that we've been at war with the darkness, you've become much more mature." says Sailor Mars.

"Aww, thanks." says The Queen.

"Please let us be friends for real." says Sailor Mars. "True friends."

"I'm glad you want to be my friend on equal terms after such a long time." says The Queen.

"So am I, your majesty." says Sailor Mars.

"Do you plant to attend the funeral for Sailor Mercury and the others?" says The Queen.

"I will be there." says Sailor Mars.

"Good. I appreciate that, my friend." says The Queen.

"Let's return to the palace and have a drink." says Sailor Mars.

"I'd like that." says The Queen with a warm soft tone.

20 minutes later.

"Since when are you two hanging out like this?" says Sailor Venus when she enter the library and sees The Queen and Sailor Mars talking and drinking a bit of wine.

"We no longer hate each other." says The Queen.

"Wow, cool." says Sailor Venus.

"Mhm, truly nice." says The Queen.

"Really nice, indeed." says Sailor Mars.

"Sit down and have a drink with us." says The Queen.

"Thanks, but I don't feel like drinking right now. Another time perhaps." says Sailor Venus.

"Well...okay." says The Queen.

"See you both later." says Sailor Venus as she leave the room.

The next day.

"Sailor Mars, would you be free to have lunch with your queen?" says The Queen.

"Yes, that sounds nice." says Sailor Mars.

"Meet me in the Queen's private dining room in 15 minutes." says The Queen in her mature serious tone.

"I'll be there, your majesty." says Sailor Mars with a calm friendly voice.

15 minutes later.

"Welcome." says The Queen when Sailor Mars enter the Queen's dining room.

"Thank you." says Sailor Mars.

"Just have a seat my friend. Feel free to taste what you want." says The Queen. "I'm sure you'll find something you like."

"You're so generous." says Sailor mars as she eat some cake.

"I try to be." says The Queen in her regal elegant mature voice.

"And it works." says Sailor Mars as she giggle and blush a bit.

"Yeah, I guess so." says The Queen. "How does it taste? Good or bad...?"

"It's good." says Sailor Mars.

"I'm glad you enjoy the food." says The Queen, her voice clean and regal, as it usually is.

"Mom." says little 8 year old Princess Rini as she enter the room.

"Hello, sweetie. Don't worry. I'll be done here soon, go to your room and wait for me." says The Queen with a sweet friendly tone.

"Okay." says Princess Rini as she leave the room.

"You have a cute daughter." says Sailor Mars.

"Thanks, Mars." says The Queen. "So why have you never had kids of your own?"

"I've not found the right man to have kids with." says Sailor Mars.

"Mars, there's plenty of men." says The Queen.

"Yeah, but no one who I have feelings for." says Sailor Mars, her voice now slightly sad.

"Someday I'm sure you'll find the right man. There's a soul mate for everyone, you simply need to find him." says The Queen.

"I hope you're right." says Sailor Mars.

"And I usually am these days." says The Queen.

"Yes, you've become wise over the years. I remember when you were a lazy airhead teen back in the day." says Sailor Mars.

"I remember it as well, but that was a long time ago. You were a sassy rude slut at the time." says The Queen.

"Both of us have matured a lot." says Sailor Mars.

"We truly have." says The Queen.

"My queen, you're a good woman and it's an honor for me to be your friend." says Sailor Mars.

"I value your friendship too, Sailor Mars." says The Queen.

"Thanks, my queen." says Sailor Mars with a smile.

"You're not only my friend, you're also my one of my two advisors and my chief military officer." says The Queen.

"Oh, let's drink to that." says Sailor Mars as she drink some of her wine.

"Yeah!" says The Queen as she takes a sip of her wine too.

20 minutes later, the 2 woman has finished their lunch. The Queen and Sailor Mars hug each other before they both leave the room.

 **The End.**


End file.
